


Lovin' my Livin

by Piggletie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggletie/pseuds/Piggletie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas live together, and it's just super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' my Livin

Living in New York can be difficult. Especially when your landlord gives away your apartment because he was bored and it was sunday. But New York can also be amazing because you have friends that live a couple doors down and take you in. But then again, New York is more annoying because that friend that took you in was Dean Winchester, the flirty, funky, fritzy bastard that was too nice to Cas.

But no matter, it was better than being homeless in New York, or having to go back to Georgia, back to his stupid bigoted family. And, Dean’s apartment has central heating and cooling, something Cas’s apartment didn’t have. Heating is something Cas has grown accustom too, being that he has been living with Dean for almost six years. Every year the two would get out the good liquor and celebrate whatever happened since last time, because they both worked ridiculous hours, never got to hang out, and just both have a genuine love for alcohol.

It was on the sixth annual celebration that Cas admitted he had fallen for a man, it was also the sixth annual celebration that Dean drank all the liquor in the apartment, Cas had close to none because he saw how fast Dean was downing his and knew it the night might not end well if they both got shit faced.

So by the end of the night (2ish) Dean was being dragged to his bed and all but grumbling about how stupid he was, but not giving any hints to why. Cas tucked him in with a glass of water and a bottle of Ibuprofen on his bedside table. 

Not that far into the night while Cas was still reading one of his many books, he started to hear Dean speaking, mind you- their rooms were down the hall from each other so it was more like Dean was yelling. Regardless, he got up to go check on the sleeping man. 

Dean was curled up n a ball at the edge of his bed, he was twitching all over, his face bearing a very painful grimace, the blanket shoved to the other side of the bed and his only pillow was being compressed into his chest. How Cas wished the pillow was him, but it wasn’t the time for that. What Cas saw before his eyes was painful, so before too many thoughts passed through his mind, he was by Dean’s side, trying to wake him, only making him shake, “Dean!? Wake up! Dean!” He called and for a while he thought Dean was having a seizure, but eventually Dean was panting and crying and awake; Cas scooped up the shaking man, sitting him up in his own arms and lulling him, whispering gentle things that he knew would calm the man. Dean’s hands were balled up in the front and back of Cas’s loose pajama shirt; letting the tears cascade held a sort of peace to it, he felt like this was right and that made it all so much worse, so much so, that he pushed Cas away eventually. He had his night of wallowing, now he would have to push down the feelings he was having, even though he didn’t even know what to call them.

Cas was confused by the entire situation, first Dean had jumped into his arms, now he was being shoved away, his heart lurched to help Dean, but Dean didn’t want his help. So he made sure there was no way Dean would hurt himself in his sleep. Cas then said goodnight and sulked back to his bed just to cry himself asleep. He had almost told Dean he loved him tonight and all Dean did in response was have a seizure!

***  
The next time that Dean and Cas could actually hang out was on Cas’s birthday. Dean had gotten a reservation at a nice restaraunt, invited a few of Cas’s close friends, and gotten him a watch. The dinner was great, Cas spent the majority of the visit at the bar grabbing drinks. Dean wasn’t about to question, he had a tough month, Cas had gotten demoted, one of his ex’s got married, and told the man he loved the truth to only be rejected, Dean didn’t know who the asshole was because Cas never talked about it, only drank a whole lot every once in awhile, leaving Dean to find him and hate the mysterious guy even more every time.

But that night, Dean had heard enough about this guy and needed to know what happened, so when they got home, he hid all the liquor and pulled Cas down onto the couch across from him. “Okay man, I need to know, who is this dude that hurt you this bad?” Dean asked. He knew what he felt towards Cas was more that platonic love, but he wasn’t about to let that get the best of him.

Cas immediately sobered up and didn’t say a word, his gaze intensely focused the leg of their coffee table. “Cas, I need to know, man. I hate seeing you like this, whatever kind of asshat did this to you deserves to suffer for the rest of his life, and I need to know who did this so I can make sure they don’t get away with it!” Dean was getting rattled, it was getting difficult to hide all of his emotion at the moment.

“No, I-I… I was extremely stupid for thinking he would love me back. It’s truly none of your concern, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean lost it.

“Really?!... None-of-my-concern?!?!...” he repeated, standing up and pacing a bit. “Of course it’s my concern! Your family Cas! And family looks out for family, why can’t you tell me who? Do?...” Dean paused, the thought that crossed his mind hurt him, he actually had to take a step back and run a hand through his hair, “Do you not trust me?” he whispered, but Cas just started bawling his eyes out. Dean came down to comfort Cas, but the man only seemed to shake harder, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and swayed smoothly. 

He continued to sway and pet and shush and hum until Cas had completely relaxed, “I can’t tell you because I don’t want you to kill yourself over the fact that I love you,” Cas started to pull away and rush down the hall as soon as he said it. But before he could slip into the hall, Dean was up and grabbing at Cas’s wrist and spinning them both into each other’s personal space. 

“I’m so… so sorry, Cas. I-”

“Save it, Dean. I’ll be looking for a new apartment tomorrow.” and Cas was gone. Gone into his room, gone from Dean’s life soon if he didn’t do anything; but he couldn’t bring himself to Cas’s room, so he just cleaned the living room and bar area and wept himself to sleep, if you could call it that.

In the morning, right before Dean knew Cas had to leave, he walked right into Cas’s room to see five boxes, two filled, one half filled, and Cas sitting on his bed, shoulders shaking and break weak.

“Go away, Dean. I don’t want to hear about how we can still be friends or whatever shit-” 

“Shut it and let me speak.”

“What?” Cas said turning towards Dean, showing the many tear stains on his face.

“Look, you’re not going anywhere, and we’re not staying friends, because I-” Dean sat down on the bed across from Cas, placing a hand on Cas’s. “I love you, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier but when you told me you loved someone, I thought you meant Balthazar or something,”. 

Cas didn’t respond, rather, he jumped onto Dean’s lap and cupped his face possessively, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Dean breathed out, admitting it to himself and Cas.

“Good,” and all of a sudden, Cas was kissing Dean and pushing him down. 

After about fifteen minutes of passionately making out and groping, they broke to sit up and just rest in each other’s arms. Cas still sitting on Dean’s lap, hugging his neck, resting their foreheads together. “I love you,” 

“When did you know?”

“Last year. You did this thing during Christmas that I don’t think I’ve seen you do since or before then.” 

“What?” Cas pulled his forehead from Dean’s to look at his hair and run his fingers through it.

“You smiled,” Dean said while smiling up at Cas. And Cas couldn’t help but smile big and bright.

“And that’s the only time you’ll see me smile ever again,”

“Oh yeah?” Dean teased, resting his hands on Cas’s waist.

“Yup.” Cas was close to cracking a smile a Dean’s effort but he was determined.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asked, partly joking, partly not at all.

Cas burst out into a fit of gut wrenching laughter, “Yes. Yeah, of course, Duh”

“Oh baby,”.


End file.
